


Hands

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo closed his eyes and pressed on Sam's mouth. "Shhh..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://carolina30363.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://carolina30363.livejournal.com/)**carolina30363**.

"You'll never get me, Sam!"

Despite his words, Frodo ran slower than he needed to, so that Sam would catch up quickly. Sam bear-hugged him from behind. They tumbled, landing by a tree, Frodo on his back, wincing. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam sounded frightened. "Mr. Frodo? Did I hurt you?"

Frodo only touched his fingertips to Sam's lips.

"Mr. Fro—"

Frodo closed his eyes and pressed on Sam's mouth. "Shhh..."

Sam twisted so they were lying side by side. They didn't speak or look at each other as the sun set behind the hills, but somehow, their hands found each other.


End file.
